


雪貂（下）

by Evelyn110697



Category: Super Junior, 澈云
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn110697/pseuds/Evelyn110697
Kudos: 7





	雪貂（下）

金钟云生日过完没多久就放了榜，金希澈果然高中状元，穿了红袍在金钟云眼前晃悠。红色与金希澈相配得很，艳而不俗，张扬着美得很，饶是金钟云看了这人十年，仍会感叹这幅好皮囊。 这么好的人怎么就归了自己呢？只要这么一想，金钟云的心就狂跳起来，那股不知名的燥热又翻涌上来，烧的人心烦。  
见金钟云恹恹的，金希澈摘了状元帽，拉着金钟云的手一起坐在床上，问道：  
“钟云啊，不舒服吗？”  
“可能最近天气太热了吧，总觉得热得心慌，前几天去看了郎中，说要我注意饮食吃清淡些。”  
“我去和王妈说，要她单独给你开小灶。”  
“哎呀，何必这么兴师动众的，我自己注意着就是了。”  
“也行，”金希澈见金钟云不愿麻烦，也就顺了他的意，反正八月正是暑气重的时候，想来也正常，“就要去京城了，开心吗？”  
“嗯，但又有点不舍得家里，我还没出过这么远的门儿呢。”  
“那你舍得我一个人孤零零的去京城做官吗？我这么风流倜傥一公子，万一哪天被哪家大人看中了要我当女婿怎么办？”  
“那你就去当好了！”金钟云气鼓鼓的说着。  
“可惜了，我的心已经被我们小夫人填满了，就是喊我去当驸马我也不稀罕。”  
“你就会嘴上哄我开心，万一皇上真要你去做驸马，你还能抗旨不成？”  
“我们小夫人对我这么凶，好像去做驸马试试也不错。”金希澈见金钟云脸色比刚才好了许多，也就放心跟他斗起了嘴，果然听见金钟云回道：  
“好你个金世美啊，考取了功名就开始巴望娇妻了，我跟你去了京城最后怕是要落个天桥卖饼维持生计的下场。”  
一边说还假模假式的用袖子抹了抹压根不存在的眼泪。金希澈看着金钟云从衣袖中间偷偷瞟自己，只觉得可爱死了，也不管身上的红袍会不会皱，翻身把金钟云压倒在床上。 金钟云没料到金希澈突然来这一手，楞了一下，不解的眼神飞进金希澈眼里，惹的金希澈耳尖都发红。  
金钟云仰躺在金希澈身下，看着那张好看的脸一寸寸的向自己逼近，紧张的吞了口口水，下意识的伸出舌尖舔了舔发干的嘴唇。金希澈再受不住金钟云那清澈的眼神，低声说道：  
“钟云，把眼睛闭上。”  
金钟云顺从的闭上了眼睛，正要开口问个为什么，就感觉到金希澈吻上了自己的嘴唇。金希澈的嘴唇比金钟云的厚一些，往日里金希澈总喜欢拿来说嘴，说些什么自己嘴唇更厚所以更深情的浑话，每次金钟云都不理会他。  
果然和自己肖想中的一样好亲，金钟云一面和金希澈接吻，一面分出些心思胡乱想着。  
金希澈的手不知什么时候伸到了金钟云脸上，像捧着什么易碎的东西，拇指在金钟云细腻的小脸儿上摩挲着。 明明是初吻，金希澈却无师自通的轻含住金钟云的下唇，舌头轻柔的扫过他闭合的齿列，金钟云就配合的开口，小心翼翼的送出自己的舌尖，去和金希澈的打个照面。  
舌尖触碰的瞬间，金钟云后知后觉的害羞起来，想要往后跑，却整个人都被按在床上，于是退而求其次的想要收回舌头，却被金希澈先用牙齿叼住了不肯松开。 金钟云一下子乱了呼吸，想要伸手把在自己唇上作乱的人推开，血管里流淌着的燥热又凑热闹般的卷土重来，烧得整个人想要炸开。  
想要更多。  
更多什么呢？金钟云的脑子木木的，想不通想要更多什么，好不容易抬起的手搭在金希澈脖颈间，像是要把他拉的更近些。  
感受到金钟云紊乱的呼吸，金希澈终于松开了嘴，手却还在他脸上摸来摸去，不舍得挪开。金钟云的眼睛还闭着，睫毛随着他大口的呼吸轻颤着，像是振翅的蝴蝶，脸颊也因为突如其来的吻泛起了红，这一切在金希澈眼里都美得不可方物，于是他情不自禁的说道：  
“钟云啊，只有你，我只要你。”  
良久，金钟云终于平复了呼吸，血管要崩裂的感觉也渐渐退去，却因为害羞而不肯正眼看自己的夫君，几不可闻的说道：  
“我知道的，一直都知道。”  
上京时也是轻装简从，果然除了来福再没带了别人跟着。可怜来福刚从京城回来没几天，自己的床还没睡出好儿来又要跟着折腾。看着来福幽怨的眼神，金希澈不由得笑出了声，跟金钟云说道：  
“等我们在京城收拾妥当了就给来福哥张罗哥媳妇儿吧？”  
“好呀，”金钟云觉得新鲜，也来了兴致，停下拾掇床铺的手朝着院里问，“来福哥哥你喜欢什么样儿的姑娘呀？”  
眼见着自己被这小两口打趣，没了管家在旁边，来福大着胆子说道：  
“我？我觉得小夫人这样的就不错！”  
“呀呀呀！我们钟云天下最好，怎么能说是还不错呢？”，说完又白了来福一眼，“净想这没边儿的事，活该你找不着媳妇儿！小夫人再好也是我的！”  
“我又没说要娶小夫人，我哪儿敢啊？”来福委屈的小声念叨着，“再说是小夫人先问的！”  
“哦吼，还怪上我们钟云了？我们钟云好心要给你物色媳妇儿你还要倒打一耙，好你个来福啊！”  
金希澈和来福耍着嘴皮子，金钟云像看二傻子一样的看着金希澈，摇了摇头接着去铺床了，他可不想晚上睡床板。至于金希澈，这么喜欢和来福闹，今晚让他去和来福睡好了，正好自己嫌热。  
日子一天天的过去，可能是金希澈大张旗鼓的带着夫人进京城的事情早就传开，也可能是这人在朝堂上总是没个正形儿，总之别说是皇上，就连大人们也每一个看上他当女婿的。  
金钟云很好奇，虽然没有要把自家夫君拱手让人的想法，但明明那人那么出众，怎么可能这么风平浪静？他问金希澈，金希澈就用“同僚都知道我家里的小夫人是个凶巴巴又能吃醋的”来搪塞，可这么多年来金钟云又怎么能看不出他在鬼扯。见金希澈不愿意说，金钟云也就不问了，就当乐得省事了也好。  
直到临近过年，事务不像平日那样繁重，金希澈邀了朝中的好友来家里喝酒谈天，金钟云才知道金希澈干了什么。  
那日朴正洙喝到微醺，话也较刚进屋时多了许多。金钟云不会喝酒，端了个小茶碗打横坐在桌旁听他们杂七杂八地聊着他听懂听不懂的，不时给金希澈布菜，免得他酒喝多了胃不舒服。朴正洙见状就把话题往金钟云身上拐：  
“希澈呀，你可是在家里藏了个宝贝呀，夫人这手艺可是真不错！”  
“哈哈哈，我这小夫人可不就是个宝贝。”  
金希澈倒是毫不谦虚，金钟云有些脸红，在桌子下踢了金希澈一脚。金希澈被踢了也不恼，侧过头拿漂亮的大眼睛盯着金钟云看，笑得牙龈都露出些。  
朴正洙一瞬间反思起自己为什么年根儿底下要来金希澈家里看他和夫人恩爱的场景，回家得跟母亲说一声，要不过完年就请媒人帮忙相看吧？  
“这么多年小夫人照顾希澈很辛苦吧？”  
金钟云不解，疑惑的看了金希澈一眼，开口问道：  
“朴大人何出此言？”  
“您家金大人不是小时伤了脑子傻了七八年，好不容易不傻了又四体不勤五谷不分六亲不认，衣食住行全得靠夫人您做主照顾吗？夫人有所不知，本来丞相有意把小女儿说给希澈的，听说这些之后愣是收了那份儿心呢。”  
朴正洙眯着眼笑着说道，他一笑腮边就起来两个小酒窝儿，看起来纯良的很，金希澈却知道这人滑的像个老狐狸，于是在桌下悄悄捉过金钟云的小手握在手心里，生怕他多想。  
金钟云见状做了个恍然大悟的表情，接道：“原来您说的是这些，”金钟云又叹了口气，哀怨着语气，“这么多年都这样过来的，倒也习惯了。我也想着能有个人一起分担些照顾这二傻子的日常起居就好了，我家希澈实在是累人的很，想来丞相大人也是担心爱女受累吧。”  
金希澈听前半句时很满意，心里想着我家小夫人就是机灵，一口酒还没下肚就听到了后半句，一下子被呛到，当着外人面又不敢回嘴，只好掏出手帕捂着嘴低头咳嗽。金钟云和朴正洙都被他吸引了视线，金希澈赶忙摆摆手：“喝酒喝酒。”  
朴正洙临走的时候还拍了拍金钟云的肩膀：“夫人真是辛苦了，唉。”  
送走了朴正洙，金钟云帮着来福收拾桌子，金希澈就先去洗漱回了房，又过了片刻，金钟云也洗漱完回了房。脱了鞋钻进被子里，金钟云蹭到金希澈旁边看他在看些什么书。金希澈见金钟云凑过来，就把书顺手放在桌子上，伸手把人拉进怀里拥着。金钟云扫了一眼书名《雪貂志异》，想来是什么奇闻怪谈吧，金希澈一向喜欢这种东西。  
有一下没一下的玩着金希澈的手指，金钟云开口说道：  
“其实你不用做到那份儿上的。”  
“本来没想让你知道的，就怕你像现在这样多想不开心。没关系啊钟云，是我情愿的。”  
“可你明明那么好，本来就因为家里有个男夫人被人拿去说道，这下指不定人们在背后怎么说你呢。”  
“我们小夫人知道我的好就够啦，别人愿意说什么就随他去吧，嗯？”，金希澈用空着的那只手顺了顺金钟云的头发，“呀你怎么又咬我？”  
金钟云这才发现自己又无意识的把金希澈的手指头塞进了嘴里磨牙，自从入冬以来，金钟云越发奇怪起来：  
先是天寒地冻的只穿个单衣也不觉得冷，有次金希澈怕他受凉就给他加了件袄子，结果穿上没一会儿就开始流鼻血，请了郎中看也没诊出什么异常，只得当他气血旺盛由他去了，虽然大冬天的就一件单衣看的金希澈直替他冷。  
除了这，金钟云还添了别的毛病，像是小狗崽儿长牙那阵，总是想咬东西磨牙。偏偏对着别的东西金钟云都不会犯病，只是挨着金希澈时会忍不住咬他。  
像方才这样叼着手指轻轻来回磨的还算好，金希澈第一次发现他这个毛病儿还是半夜，金希澈睡梦中肩膀一阵剧痛，以为是有老鼠爬了上来，结果却是怀里的金钟云死咬着自己的肩膀不松口。  
金希澈一边疼得嘶嘶哈哈的倒抽冷气，一边又不舍得大力推开怀里的小夫人，只好柔着嗓子低声的唤：  
“钟云啊，醒醒钟云，别咬啦。”  
金钟云迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，问他怎么了，金希澈便掌了灯，豪迈的扯开衣襟给金钟云看：  
“我们小夫人倒是牙尖嘴利，看看把你夫君咬成什么样子了？”  
“对不起，我不是故意的”，金钟云咬着下唇，小心翼翼的伸手去摸，见金希澈皱着眉头，不由得满脸愧疚，“疼吗？”  
“疼”  
“那我去给你拿药”  
“大半夜的别折腾了，亲我一口吧，我们钟云亲我一口就不疼了。”  
金钟云半信半疑，却还是乖乖的在金希澈的嘴唇上亲了一下。金希澈看着他乖顺的样子笑得眼睛弯起来，把人往自己怀里带了带：  
“睡吧。”  
金希澈本以为那次只是个意外，可慢慢发现不是的，金钟云对于咬自己这件事儿热衷的很，肩膀、耳朵、手指是最常遭罪的地方——之所以说是“遭罪”，是因为金希澈发现，金钟云咬他可不是什么恋人间的情趣，而是真的下了死力气的。  
可金钟云下嘴的时候又不是故意，经常是还没反应过来就动了嘴，等意识到的时候又忙不迭儿的给自己道歉，被那水汪汪的眼睛一盯，金希澈连句重话都不舍得说，只好当吃了哑巴亏。只是两人都想不通，怎么突然添了这痴病，可又没有别的异常，想请郎中看看都不知该怎么描述这奇怪的症状。金希澈转念一想，反正只咬自己，虽说疼了点，但每次都能骗个亲亲什么的，也挺划算，于是就这么任他去了。  
这不，金钟云刚把手指从齿间放出来，还没等金希澈说什么，就主动坐上了金希澈的腿，仰着小脸凑过去亲吻他。金希澈胳膊使了些力把人抱得更紧，一手扶上金钟云的后脑，加深了那个吻，直吻得金钟云喘不上气才肯松开。  
“明明小时候就成天和我在一块儿了，你从哪里学来的，这么……”，金钟云害羞的小声说道，“这么熟练啊”  
“没办法，看到我们小夫人就无师自通了。”  
“这些话说了这么些年也不腻烦吗？”  
“小夫人是要我多学些新花样吗？为夫遵命~”  
“呀，你明知道我不是这个意思！”金钟云有些羞恼，把脑袋拱进金希澈怀里不肯给他看。  
“好了不闹你，”金希澈很懂得见好就收，“就快过年了，过完年我们钟云也十八了，想要什么成人礼我给你准备？”  
“没什么想要的，”金钟云仔细想了半天还是没想到，“要不你陪我去看烟花吧，我听人说京城每年过年都会在天桥放很好看很好看的烟花呢！”  
金钟云自小就喜欢这些亮晶晶花里胡哨的东西，金希澈便一口应承下来：“成！”  
金钟云最终还是没看成烟花。  
除夕那天，三个人一起吃完饺子，金希澈对来福说道：  
“我一会儿要和小夫人去天桥看烟花，你就别跟着了吧？爱去哪儿逛逛都行，我们可能晚点儿回，要是你回来的早不用等我们，给留个门儿就行。”  
来福答应着，一边收拾着桌子，一边盘算着去哪里逛逛才能又好玩又不碍自家公子的眼。来福支会了一声出了门，出门前还想着要是能遇上个像公子和小夫人这般的因缘就好了。  
这边金希澈收拾妥当，等了好一会儿还不见金钟云出来，想着换个衣服也不用这么久，不知道这人又被什么吸引了注意力，干脆去房里找人。  
金希澈推开房门，就看见金钟云倒在床上，要换的衣服胡乱扔在地上，身上的衣服才脱了一半。金希澈赶忙跑过去：  
“钟云啊，你还好吗？怎么了你别吓我啊？”  
“哥……我好热……嗯……”  
金钟云脸红红的像是在发烧，身体也泛着红，含含糊糊的答着话，甚至叫了许久未叫过的“哥”。 金希澈意识到问题的严重性，把手放在他的额头上试探，摸起来却又是正常的温度。于是金希澈慌了神，伸手就想抱着他去看郎中，可在额头上的手正要收回来，就被床上扭着身子喊热的人伸着小手按着不准动。  
“钟云啊，乖，我带你去看郎中好不好？”  
“哥……哥你抱抱我……不……你摸摸我……”  
金钟云哼唧着，抱着金希澈的手挪到脸侧来回磨蹭着，好像自己的手是冰块儿一样。金钟云脸上的红似乎没有刚才重了，金希澈不确定是真的还是只是心急看花了眼。  
一愣神的功夫，金钟云又把自己的手从脸旁凑到了嘴里，眼看着又要咬下去磨牙，金希澈头皮一麻，赶忙蹬了鞋上床，把金钟云圈在怀里哄着。  
金钟云像是发烧烧傻了的小孩子，只是嚷着热，金希澈无奈，这人就穿了一身单衣，眼下还脱了大半，到底是哪里出了毛病才觉得热啊。  
不过这又是燥热又是磨牙的，倒像发情期的小雪貂，金希澈想起来前几天看的志异小说，无厘头的想着。  
金钟云在金希澈怀里也不肯安生，头抵在金希澈肩窝小幅度的磨蹭着，间或发出一两声蹭舒服了的喟叹。这边手也没闲着，三两下扒了金希澈的外衣，动作麻利得哪有半分发烧的样子。  
金希澈嘴里“呀呀”的喊着，却不见他真的上手阻止，反而配合着金钟云把自己也脱了个干净。皮肉贴合的一瞬间，金钟云喉咙里发出满足的声音，许是那一声正对着金希澈的耳朵传进了心里，也或是早就对自己香香软软的小夫人存了心思，金希澈理所当然的起了反应。  
可怀里人这个样子，倒显得自己有些趁人之危了。  
趁人之危个屁，金希澈暗骂自己假正经，这人是自己明媒正娶的夫人，这叫天经地义不叫趁人之危。  
金希澈天人交战自我反省的功夫，本来稍微安静了一会儿的金钟云又扭动起了身子，叼着金希澈的耳尖轻咬着，含糊着说自己难受。  
眼看着金钟云像牛皮糖儿一样扭着黏在自己身上，两条腿分开环住自己的腰坐在自己腿间，胳膊也绕过自己的脖子交缠在身后，金希澈看着同样硬挺的金钟云，深吸了一口气，都这样了再不做点什么就不用带金钟云去看郎中了，怕是自己得先去看郎中。  
“钟云呐，”金希澈微微侧过头唤他，“看看我，还知道我是谁吗？”  
“希澈……哥……夫君……我难受……我是不是要死了”  
“没事的没事的，”金希澈轻抚着金钟云的后背安慰着，“相信我好吗？很快就不难受了。”  
金希澈温柔的嗓音安抚了金钟云，轻轻把人放倒在床铺上，平日里整齐的头发胡乱散在枕头上，衬着金钟云通红的小脸，生出了一股别样的情趣。金希澈撩开挡在金钟云眼前的碎发，手指滑过他的眉间、鼻子停在了嘴唇上。金钟云微微张嘴含住了金希澈的指尖，舌尖试探着舔舐，像是得了个什么了不得的新奇玩具，舔够了还要用牙齿咬上一咬，唇齿间流转的尽是暧昧。  
明明是带着情欲的动作，偏生身下这人一脸真挚，看在金希澈眼里只觉得可爱。轻轻把手指抽出来，看着金钟云撅起了嘴一副不解的样子，金希澈满眼宠溺，低头轻吻过手指刚刚游走过的地方，最后停在嘴唇上。  
金钟云的嘴小小的，笑起来像一颗爱心，嘴唇薄薄的，平日同自己拌嘴时上下嘴皮纷飞的样子也很勾人，顾忌着他脸皮薄，金希澈才没有随时随地吻上这漂亮的小嘴，如今倒是遂了愿。轻轻含住金钟云的下唇，用了几分力气吮吸着，又换成牙齿，学着金钟云咬自己的样子叼住那薄薄的一片唇，牙齿轻轻的咬着，金钟云满足的用上唇蹭回来，于是金希澈使坏儿加了些力，果然听到身下的人发出短促的声音。于是金希澈也满足的松开金钟云的唇瓣，重新覆盖住他的嘴唇，这次作乱的换成了舌头，搅得金钟云的舌尖节节败退，甘心投降。  
等金希澈亲够了嘴，伸手去剥金钟云身上半挂着的衣裳的时候，金钟云已经脱了力，像一只离水的鱼，大口的喘气，任由金希澈脱去他的衣服、裤子甚至是内衣。扒光了金钟云，金希澈扯过被子盖住一丝不挂的人，三两下除掉了金钟云没扒掉的里衣，跟着钻进了被子里。  
金希澈的手很漂亮，此刻从金钟云身上抚过，金钟云又是个怕痒的，金希澈摸到哪里，都引得金钟云一阵颤栗。偏偏此刻金钟云血液不听话的燥热着，像是要冲破了血管，唯有金希澈手指掠过的刹那能稍稍缓解，于是金钟云食髓知味的弓起身子，想要靠的更近些。  
见状，金希澈勾起了一边嘴角笑，随即俯下头吻上金钟云漂亮的脖颈、肩膀、胸口，偶尔报复似的咬上一口，就听见身下的人嘤咛一声，伸手想要推开自己，那手却又在碰触到自己身体时违背它主人的意愿，摩挲着爬过肩膀，轻轻搭在背后，把金希澈拉的离他更近。  
真可爱。金希澈想着，用牙齿轻轻叼住了金钟云胸前的红樱。  
金钟云的身体漂亮的不像话，没有多余的体毛，摸起来滑腻腻的，就连胸前的红樱都更敏感些，小时候两人一起洗澡时，金希澈无意中碰到都要遭金钟云一顿打，如今被金希澈叼着戏弄，却是提不起半分力气再打人了。  
嘴唇覆上的一瞬间，金钟云就僵住了身子，随即难以描述的快感冲上头皮。金希澈的牙似乎有什么魔力，好像把金钟云全身的感觉都集中在了胸前那一点，不过是舌尖轻轻地逗弄，金钟云原本僵住的身子就又变得瘫软，缠着金希澈脖子的胳膊也失了力，眼看着从他肩头滑落到床上。金钟云轻喘着，唇间泄露出呻吟，听在金希澈耳里无异于强力的催情剂。  
自家小夫人声音好听是早就知道的，可金希澈从没想过在这样的情境下小夫人会发出什么样的声音，那连连的娇喘即使是听惯了金钟云声音的金希澈都不得不感叹一句，真是艺术的声音啊。  
金希澈嘴上不停，下面也没闲着，摸着金钟云盈盈一握的腰腹，前后摆动着腰蹭着金钟云的下体，若有若无的触碰无异于隔靴搔痒，金钟云不满的哼唧着，金希澈只当听不到，继续在他下面使坏，来回的磨蹭不肯给他个痛快。  
金钟云早就被金希澈撩拨的不行，快感一波一波的上涌，却又差了临门一脚，于是急的快哭出来。想要伸手去碰一碰那即将喷发的欲望，却又被金希澈抓住手按在头顶，只好努力抬起腰去蹭金希澈。金希澈故意在金钟云抬腰的时候往后撤开些，重复几次金钟云就没劲儿继续，只好睁大了眼瞪自己坏心眼的夫君。  
金希澈假装感受不到那两道视线，专心在金钟云胸前作乱，不知是故意还是只是忽略了另外一边，一边的红樱被无限冷落，更让金钟云生出几分委屈来，想要自己伸手安抚它，却又挣不开金希澈的手。  
“我们小夫人想要什么呢？”金希澈故意问道。  
金钟云不想就此服了软儿，于是更加用力的想挣出一只手——不管是能摸摸那被冷落的红樱，还是身下硬的发痛的物什，都比这样半吊着要强上许多。金希澈大概是看出了他的心思，也使了力气好叫金钟云白费力气，甚至嘴唇也离开了金钟云的身子，用闲着的那只手撑着身子悬在金钟云上方笑意盈盈的看着他。  
金钟云无法，心一横闭上眼睛，软着声音小小声的说道：  
“夫君，摸摸我另一边好不好？摸摸我下边好不好？”  
金希澈见自家小夫人开了尊口，松开了固定着金钟云的手，一只手去安慰刚刚被冷落的胸脯，另外一只手自觉的握住金钟云的阴茎撸动。  
上下一起刺激的结果就是快感翻了倍，金钟云觉得全身哪里都不是自己的，除了呼吸什么也做不到，明明金希澈已经松开了他的手，他还是保持着手举在头顶的姿势，连手指都抬不动。未经人事的金钟云受不住这样的刺激，很快射在了金希澈的手里。  
射精之后的金钟云显然恢复了正常，脸上身体上异样的红慢慢退去，只剩因为情事和金希澈的撩拨造成的粉色。  
金希澈把手探向金钟云的后穴，试探的伸进去一个指节，金钟云蹙起眉毛，微微扭了扭腰，金希澈用另外一只手卡住他的腰。  
“不舒服？”  
“有点”  
金希澈低头安抚的亲吻着金钟云的嘴唇，又伸进去一根手指，果然听到金钟云呜呜咽咽的在唇齿间喊痛。金希澈又吻了吻他的嘴角：  
“钟云啊，放松点，你里面明明都湿了。”  
闻言金钟云脸一红，抬手要打金希澈，金希澈捉住那只小手，趁机又塞了根手指进去。金钟云的手被刺激的失了力气，小脸皱成一团：  
“真的很痛”  
可事已至此，金希澈只好暂时委屈自己的小夫人，手指在金钟云的后穴里摸索着扩张，不知道碰到了哪里，趴在金钟云身上的金希澈敏感的察觉到，小夫人又硬了。于是灵巧的手指又按向那个方向，果然听到金钟云又是一声娇喘，连带着穴口也放松许多。  
金希澈把手指撤出来，换上自己的阴茎。  
“要是太痛的话就咬我吧。”金希澈说着一个挺身，插入了金钟云的后穴。金钟云短促的“啊”了一声，却硬是忍住了没有咬金希澈递在嘴边的肩头。  
金钟云的后穴温暖湿软，舒服极了，可担心伤到他，金希澈愣是保持着刚插进去的姿势一动未动，直到金钟云舒展了眉头，羞红着小脸轻推他胸口：  
“你……你倒是动一动啊……啊~~”


End file.
